iHave Cancer
by emma414
Summary: Could Freddie be about to lose the one person he cares about the most? Seddie.
1. The Dance

A.N: Hi! Been a while since I did a story, so I thought I'd start a new one. In this one, Sam and Freddie are already dating.

Freddie POV

Fidgeting with my tuxedo tie, I felt my hands begin to clam with sweat. The homecoming dance was boy's choice and of course I asked Sam, and she accepted. I had liked Sam since our first kiss, and we had been dating for the past 6 months.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Freddie, there was something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. _

"_Yeah. Listen, Sam. This is going to be hard for me to say, but I really need to." She nodded, looking confused. _

_I took her small hands in mine and breathed deeply. "Sam…I like you….a lot." _

_She pulled a face and said: "Yeah, I like you too." _

"_No, Sam. I __**like**__ you." She continued looking confused, then her eyes grew wide once she realised. I looked down, unable to look her in the eye. Her hand touched my face, and she whispered: "I like you too." We grinned and I leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips. _

Heading out to Carly's apartment, I knocked on the door. Carly opened it and she was stood there with Griffin. She looked amazing. Her brown hair was loose and wavy and shaped to her face. Her dress was black and suited her well. She smiled at me and ran upstairs to get Sam.

"Hey Freddork," I heard a very familiar voice say, and turned to see Sam.

Words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. She wore a one-shoulder red dress, which was ruffled on the top. Her soft blonde hair was wrapped in an elegant bun on the top of her head, with her bangs draping across her forehead. The outfit was completed with sexy black heels. I grinned at her, and she walked elegantly down the stairs.

I took her hand and hugged her close. "You look beautiful," I whispered, and she giggled sweetly in my ear. We were taken to the dance by Spencer, and he waved us off.

Sam POV

The gym hall looked amazing. Banners and bunting hung from the ceiling and balloons were all over. Freddie led me into the centre of the dance floor, and placed his hand on my waist. Slipping my hand into his other one, we began to sway to the slow song that the band was playing. He rested his forehead on my own and whispered: "I love you, Samantha Puckett."

"I love you too, Fredward Benson." We giggled together and I kissed him deeply. Pulling me closer, I pulled away with a big grin on my face. "Fancy a drink?" he asked. I nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to the buffet table. Freddie gave me some punch which I gratefully took and drank, before cuddling him close.

Freddie POV

The night was amazing, and it was coming up to the climax. The homecoming king and queen were about to be announced. Sam and I were dancing in the middle of the floor, when she pulled away and held her hand to her mouth. Confused, I stared at her. She made a gesture but before I could translate, she sprinted away to the girl's bathroom.

Concerned, I dragged Carly away from Griffin's grip and told her what happened. She nodded and walked with me to the bathroom. We agreed that Carly should go in first. She opened the door and gasped.

Carly POV

Sam was coughing excessively and violently. Blood was spattered all over the sink, and Sam was hiding in the corner. Her chin was smeared with blood, smudged with her lip gloss. I gasped again, and rushed to her side. "Sam? Sam?" I asked, shaking her. I screamed for Freddie to come in.

He rushed through the door, making it smack against the wall. I swear I could've heard his heart break as he saw Sam. His eyes watered from silent tears, and he held Sam close. "Call an ambulance," he said, and I immediately dialled the number.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I had told the teachers at the dance what had happened, and they asked if we should postpone, but I insisted they carry on. Freddie was still with Sam when the paramedics arrived. I took them to the bathroom, where Freddie was holding Sam up. "She's unconscious," he said, and he left the paramedics to do their job.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I rung Spencer and Sam's mom on the way to hospital. Freddie held Sam's hand throughout, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. The doctors took her away to A&E while we all waited anxiously in the waiting room.

After about an hour, the doctor arrived into the room. Freddie stood immediately and wiped his fresh tears. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"She has lung cancer."

A.N: Should I carry on? Lemme know! Emma xoxo


	2. At The Hospital

A.N.: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

I stood there, rigid, unable to move or speak. My heart was thundering a million times a minute and my palms grew sweaty and clammy. I squeaked out: "What?"

The doctor took a deep breath and replied: "Your girlfriend has stage 2 lung cancer. This means it has spread to both her lungs, but not to her entire body. We can try chemo and radiotherapy but she has to consent to it. It is of the upmost importance that we cure her as soon as possible, because if we don't it will spread to the rest of her body."

I just nodded, unsure of what to say. It didn't matter to me what it was, I just wanted rid of it. My Sam had cancer. My beautiful Sam. I could feel myself getting a little dizzy and the Carly seemed to notice this too. I felt her touch my shoulder and pull me to sit down with her.

I turned to look at her. Her hair was dishevelled and her mascara ran, but they were the least of her worries. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of what her best friend was going through. She asked the doctor: "Does she know?"

He shook his head, and said: "Would you like me to tell her?"

"No," I said defiantly, "We will. Thank you, doctor." I took Carly's hand and rubbed my thumb over it, trying to comfort her. We heard the creak of the door opening and looked to see Sam's mom storming though.

She turned to the doctor and demanded: "What's wrong with my daughter?"

I stood, and her anger immediately disappeared. "She's…got lung cancer," I cried, and broke down into Carly's arms. Tears fell down Sam's mom face before she collapsed, sobbing and wailing uncontrollably.

Half an hour later, she was still crying. The doctor had explained what was happening before leaving the room, but she wasn't listening. She was mumbling words to herself while rocking on the floor. I leaned closer, trying to figure out what she was saying. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault," she mumbled.

I touched her hand, and she looked up, eyes black and watery. "I've smoked all her life," she said, "even when I was pregnant with her. I didn't realise what I was doing. I'm so sorry."

I held her as she cried, and Spencer hugged Carly. The doctor had returned to the room and told us that Sam was awake, but a little drowsy. We all entered her room, and she was almost unrecognisable.

Her sparkly blonde hair looked lifeless, and just fell down her face rather than shaping it. Her eyelids covered her beautiful pure blue eyes, and her chest moved ever so slightly under the white sheet she was covered in.

I moved round to sit next to her, and took her hand in mine, stroking it lightly. "Sam, I love you. Please talk to me," I pleaded, kissing her forehead. At this, her eyes fluttered open, and her eyelashes batted at me. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey nub," she replied, a timid whisper compared to her usual loud self. I laughed and kissed her forehead again. "How are you?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Not good, my chest hurts," she answered, rubbing it harshly. "What's wrong with me, Freddie? Why am I ill?"

I took both her hands in mine, took a deep breath to compose myself and said: "Sam…you've got lung cancer."

She just stared into space, not reacting at all. Her eyes looked glazed with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "Sam? Sam?" I asked.

Looking at me, I saw her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Promise me you'll stay with me," she stated, staring deep into my own eyes.

"Oh baby, I could never leave you," I replied, and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. Spencer, Carly and Sam's mom joined us.

Sam pulled away and we asked the doctor when she could go home. He said that she had to stay in for a few more days for observation, and we left to go home/

_**3 days later**_

Sam and I arrived hand in hand at my apartment. She was going to be staying there after much persuasion by me to my mom. She reluctantly agreed to let her stay with us because her mom was trying to quit smoking. However, the apartment still stank of it.

After unpacking, we were shattered from the stress of the last few days, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A.N.: Sorry if it's short. 3 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	3. At School

A.N: Halloo! Sorry for the no-show with updates. School has been pretty hectic coz of speaking tests and it's gonna get worse with French, English and Maths exams. Sob. Anyway, to keep all you lot going, here's chapter 3. I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

I opened my eyes and turned to face the clock. 3am. Great. Feeling movement on my chest, I looked down to see Sam sleeping peacefully. She looked so gorgeous; her hair cascading down her face, her eyelids covering her deep blue eyes while she slept. I kept wondering how lucky I was to have Sam, and how I never wanted to lose her. I kissed her soft hair and pulled her closer, burying my face in her hair.

My thoughts were interrupted as Sam began to cough. It was light, but soon became louder. She was beginning to shake a lot and tears fell down her face. Seeing her in pain, I gently shook her awake.

She jolted up, eyes wide and scared, but they softened when she saw me. "Oh it's just you," she said, catching her breath. "What time is it?"

"3" I replied. She was still wheezing and sounded quite out of breath. "Would you like a drink of water, sweetie?" She nodded slowly and I picked her light body out of bed.

She walked to the kitchen, slowly and steadily. Once we were there, I picked her up and placed on the counter. She shivered.

"Cold?" I asked. She nodded, and I handed her a blanket from the cupboard. She mumbled a thank you and wrapped it around herself. I gave her a smile before giving her a glass of tap water, which she drank gratefully before handing it back to me.

I took a plastic cup of water back to my bedroom for Sam during the night. She fell asleep beside me, and I listened to her silent coughs and wheezes. That's when it dawned on me….

I could lose my love.

Sam POV

My eyes flickered open as I awoke from my deep sleep. The curtains were closed but sunlight was streaming through a gap in the middle. After adjusting to the light, I opened my eyes fully and tried to get up but was stopped by a strong grip on my waist.

I turned round to see Freddie snoring peacefully on the bed. I giggled as he let out a little snort and snuggled back into him. His head lolled to one side and settled in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. The snoring stopped and he opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning," I said perkily.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, kissing me quickly on the lips. "How are you?"

"Better than I was," I replied. He nodded and said: "We better get up for school."

I groaned and snuggled closer into him, reluctant to get up. Freddie chuckled and got out of bed, picking me up with him. I giggled as he spun me round and put me back on my feet. I stared at my boyfriend, and decided that I needed to tell him. "Freddie, I just wanna say…thank you for looking after me. It means a lot."

"Baby, you're my girlfriend and I love you. I would do anything for you." He kissed me deeply, and I returned it. We pulled away panting for breath. "I love you too."

We got dressed and headed to school on the bus. I held Freddie's hand tightly as we walked into the school. He squeezed it in reassurance, and smiled at me. He walked me to my locker where Carly was standing by her own next to it. Her face lit up into a big smile and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, and then the bell went for the start of the day. Freddie kissed me goodbye, stroking my cheek tenderly and then we made our way to the first lesson.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The day passed by pretty quickly, with people coming up to me asking how I was. The attention took a while to get used to, but I was glad people were being so supportive. I met with Carly, Freddie and Gibby and we headed to the Groovy Smoothie.

Gibby ordered our smoothies and we chatted about our day. Carly invited me over for a girl night in while Freddie, Spencer and Gibby went to see a movie.

Carly POV

We watched Girly Cow and after Sam headed to the kitchen to raid our fridge. I laughed as she did this. Considering what she was going through, she was still the same old Sam.

She came back with some ham, bacon and ice cream. We tucked in, but I only touched the ice cream, and we talked about various things, but eventually it came to the cancer. "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly, scared of offending her.

She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I don't really feel any pain; it just hurts when I have coughing fits," she replied. I nodded and placed my hand on hers. "I'm here for you Sam. Whenever you need me, I'm your best friend and I love you."

Sam's eyes glazed over, as if she was about to cry. We hugged and she squeezed me tightly. The doorbell rang and opened to see Freddie coming to get Sam. She let me go and walked over to Freddie, who hugged her and kissed her temple.

Freddie POV

We said goodnight and headed into my apartment. My mom had made us some hot chocolate and we got into bed.

I woke at about 1am, but noticed Sam wasn't there. Going into the kitchen, I saw Sam with a plastic cup of water, and staring into space. I touched her shoulder and she jumped of fright, spilling some water. I mumbled a sorry and wiped the water away. She turned and I saw the blood dripping from her chin. "Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"Coughing fit," she replied, and I wiped it off and took her to bed, where she fell asleep in my arms.

A.N: 4 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	4. Messages Of Support

A.N: Hi! Sorry for no updates. School's been mega with speaking tests and exams. But I have no more until January! So, here's chapter 4. Btw, I still don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

Groaning, I slowly opened my tired, aching eyes and snuggled into the bed. I stared confused when Freddie wasn't there. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned loudly and gave a long stretch of my arms before grabbing my dressing gown which was draped over Freddie's deskchair.

I headed out to the kitchen to find some ham to fill my grumbling stomach, but instead I saw Freddie preparing some breakfast. He had his back to me so I wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped at first, which made me giggle, and then he turned around in my arms.

"Hey," he beamed, his whole face lighting up.

"Hi," I smiled, before leaning my head onto his toned chest and sighing contently. He rested his chin on top and kissed my hair. "You feeling better, baby?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

I nodded against his chest and looked up at him. "Yeah, but my throat is still a little sore," I replied. He nodded and traced a line from my hairline to my chin. "Ok, go back to bed and I'll bring you your breakfast, your majesty."

I giggled and playfully replied: "Why thank you, kind sir." He bowed and kissed my hand. "Anything for you, my lady."

I headed back to Freddie's room and cuddled back in bed. He bought breakfast, complete with root beer and a joint of ham. We ate together and talked about how I was coping with the cancer. He could sense the doubt in my voice, and caressed my face in his hands. "Sweetheart, you'll get through this. I know you will. And I'll be here for you every step of the way because I love you, Samantha Joy Puckett."

My eyes were filled with unshed tears as I kissed Freddie passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my fingers knotted through his thick black hair. It was beginning to get rather heated but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Freddie groaned as we pulled apart and I giggled.

He reached the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Pause. Oh hi, Doctor." Longer pause. "Ok, we'll come by after lunch." Pause. "Thank you. Bye." He pressed the end button and walked back over to me.

I stared at him quizzically. "That was the doctor. She said that you can go to the hospital to look at starting the chemo as soon as possible."

Freddie POV

She nodded but stared away from me into space. I placed my arm around her to comfort her. "Baby, you're going to get better."

She turned back to me, and opened her mouth, but closed it again. Speaking up, she said: "I know, Freddie. It's just…I'm gonna…lose my hair….and…and…you won't….love…me anymore." She burst into tears and held her head in her hands.

Shocked, I pulled her towards me and she sobbed into my chest, before I lifted her head up and stroked her beautiful cheeks in my hands. "Sam, I don't love you for what you look like. I love you for who you are. You're smart, sweet, kind and loving. You being beautiful is just a bonus. I promised I was never gonna leave you, and I fully intend to keep that promise." I kissed her deeply and pulled away. She fell into my embrace and closed her eyes. I wanted her to stay there forever, but she reluctantly let me go to get dressed.

As I waited for her to dress, I quickly checked the feedback forums on iCarly. We had agreed to break the news to the fans by a webcast that I filmed with Carly. I stared at the screen in astonishment and awe. There were over 2 million comments on the webcast giving support messages to Sam.

I was reading a few of them while Sam came out of the bathroom. She looked over my shoulder and kissed my hair. "Whatcha looking at, nub?" I laughed and showed her the comments that I was reading.

_Sam, so sorry to hear about your cancer. You're my favourite person in the whole world. Get well soon! __ xxx_

_Sam, we think of u at this difficult time. Hope you get better! _

_Sam, get well soon! We love you! _

I turned to her and said: "They all love you and want you to be ok, just like I do." I stroked her arm and she hugged me from behind. "Thank you" she mumbled into my shoulder.

She read the rest of the comments while I got dressed myself. Heading out the apartment, I gave Sam's hand a tight squeeze before knocking on Carly's door. Spencer opened the door covered a thick green goo. We looked at him quizzically before he said: "Sculpture."

We nodded and he let us in while calling for Carly to come down. "What's your sculpture of?" Sam asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Spencer answered: "The bogeyman." He seemed to shift on his feet before asking: "Sam, are you gonna be ok?"

She let go of my hand and walked over to him. "I don't know, but I'm seeing the doctor with Carly and Freddie to see about chemo." He nodded and pulled Sam, into a tight hug. She returned it, pulled away and lightly punched his arm. He smiled as Carly made her way down the stairs.

We got the bus to the Groovy Smoothie before the appointment where Tebo gave us smoothies on the house. We ate our snacks on the way to the hospital. The receptionist let us in and we took our seats to wait. Sam held both mine and Carly's hand and squeezed them. We did the same before the receptionist announced: "Miss Puckett, the doctor is ready for you."

A.N: 3 reviews and I'll update sooner! Emma xoxo


	5. Starting The Chemo

A.N: For the last time, I don't own iCarly!

Carly POV

Sam's hand was convulsing in mine as we nervously walked through to the doctor's office. I squeezed hers in reassurance while we sat down in the seats. The doctor was sat opposite us; her glasses perched precariously on her nose, and smiled when she looked up.

"Sam, I'm glad that you came. I've had a look at your results and we should really start the chemo either today or tomorrow. If we can get the tumour small enough, we can operate to remove it, and then carry on with the chemo to get you into remission."

Sam nodded nervously as the doctor explained, then asked shakily: "Will there be any side-effects?"

The doctor nodded solemnly and I felt Sam tense up. Squeezing her hand again, we waited for the doctor to continue. "There will be some side-effects, but these won't affect the treatment. The most common is fatigue, and you might feel rather weak straight afterwards. But its best not to know when having the chemo."

Freddie cleared his throat and questioned: "How long will Sam have to have it?"

The doctor turned to Sam and said: "You will have it every 2 weeks for 6 months, and each session will last an hour. It is possible to start the chemo today, but we need your consent and there are some papers to fill in."

Sam nodded again and the doctor excused herself from the room so we could talk about it. Freddie and I looked towards Sam to see her reaction and my heart broke as silent tears fell down her pretty face. Freddie reached up to wipe them away, and Sam buried her head in his shoulder.

She mumbled something I couldn't hear then Freddie replied aloud: "I know you're scared baby, but Carly and I are always gonna be here for you. Whenever you need us, just say. We're your best friends." She looked back up at Freddie's expectant face, smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, you guys," she said, hugging both of us.

"Sam?" I asked, and she turned to me expectantly. "Are you gonna start the chemo today?"

She took a deep breath before saying: "Yeah, I just want this cancer out of me so I can be myself again."

I called the doctor back in and she bought the papers in for Sam to sign. Her hand shook visibly as she signed the papers to start the chemo today. The doctor took the papers back to reception for filing, and came back to further explain the chemo.

"Sam, the chemo will be given to you through a drip, which will contain a suitable strength of the chemo drug to use. To play it safe, we'll use a lower strength of it at first to test whether or not the drug is working the decrease the tumour size. You'll have to come in next week so we can test it, is that ok?"

Sam nodded and the doctor instructed Sam to sit on the hospital bed in the room. She did so and pulled her jacket sleeve up so the drip could be put in. The doctor put her gloves on and gently held Sam's arm to find a vein. She got the needle out and Sam instinctively shut her eyes. Seeing her tense up, Freddie took Sam's other hand and she seemed to relax.

Sam faced Freddie as the doctor installed the drip in Sam's arm. She seemed quite sweaty and uncomfortable. He whispered comforting words to her as the drip was finished and the drug began to go into Sam. I smiled, thinking of how lucky Sam was. Freddie loved her so much. They were perfect for each other. A match made in heaven.

He kissed her forehead tenderly as the drug worked its way into Sam. I left to grab some food for Sam for when she came out. Seeing the nearest convenience store, I bought some ham, bacon, root beer, ice cream and fat cakes. I took them to the till and was shocked to see Griffin at the checkout. "Hey," he beamed, smiling his bad boy smile.

I greeted him back and he fiddled with his fingers before saying: "Hey, listen. I heard about Sam, and I just want you to give her my best and I hope that she gets better soon. That's $11.20 please." I gave him my thanks and paid for the food.

I got back to the hospital and saw Sam was sitting up, Freddie still sat beside her. She was looking pale but she seemed happy. I sat back down and she stared at the bag quizzically. I mouthed later and Sam got the details for her next appointment.

Sam POV

I slouched onto Carly's couch after we got back. The drip had hurt when it had gone in, but I felt a little happier knowing that I was on the road to recovery. My eyelids began to flutter as I felt like I was falling to sleep.

I heard Freddie in my ear whispering: "Wake up baby, wake up." I groaned my disapproval and he chuckled. "There's bacon."

Freddie POV

Her eyes shot open and she grinned at me, taking the food from my hands immediately. "Thanks, nub," she giggled before tucking into the mountain of meat on her plate.

We stayed at Carly's and watched season 5 of Girly Cow on DVD. It was getting late and Sam was falling asleep on my shoulder. I said our goodbyes and picked Sam up. I carried her bridal style and put her in my bed. She turned in her sleep and I snuggled in next to her.

Stroking her hair to lull her to a deep sleep, I moved my hand from her hair and stared as 4 or 5 strands of her beautiful golden hair curled its way around my fingers. Holding her close, I kissed her goodnight and let my tears fall as I slept.

A.N: 3 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	6. The Xray

A.N.: I still don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them, trying to get them to focus. The sunlight glowed through a tiny gap in the curtains. Looking up, I saw Freddie lightly snoring. I chuckled and ran my hand through his tuft of thick, black hair.

He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at me. "Hey," he sighed, as I kissed him lightly on the cheek and snuggled closer into him. He stroked my hair and asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I replied. "But better." He nodded and moved out of the bed to get some breakfast, while I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I took a shower and let the cool water cascade down my skin. Shampooing, I ran my fingers through my hair and was shocked to see some hair wrapped around my fingers. My tears merged with the water and fell down my face.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Freddie asking if I wanted some ham. I said yes and got dressed, before heading into the kitchen. Freddie was already dressed, and sitting eating his breakfast. "Hey baby," he beamed, giving me a kiss.

I smiled back at him, but it didn't reach my eyes. He noticed this and lifted my chin to meet his eyes, concern and worry obvious in them. I couldn't lie to him. "Some of my hair came out in the shower," I said, staring deep into his deep brown orbs.

His face dropped, and he pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed softly into his chest while he rubbed the small of my back. "It'll be ok, honey," he cooed.

I nodded against his toned, muscular chest. "I just want to be normal again" He kissed my hair then stroked it and answered: "I know. Let's go to school. That might bring back some normality."

Pulling away, I lightly punched him on the arm. "Sure, nubby. Let's go," I chuckled and we both headed to school.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

A WEEK LATER

Freddie POV

I gripped Sam's hand tightly as we waited to visit the doctor. She seemed calmer than last time, but her hand was still shaking slightly. Over the last few days, she had lost a bit more of her hair and it was getting visibly thinner. It broke my heart to see her cry about it, but I knew it was the only better to make her better. To get my Sam back.

I squeezed her hand slowly and she smiled back at me, burying her head into my neck. That day she would have to have an x-ray to see if the drug was working on the tumour.

The nurse came through to see us, and she took Sam to the room to get changed. She lay on the bed, ready to go through for the x-ray. I instinctively reached for her hand, and kissed it lightly, before kissing her forehead aswell. She smiled back and left for the x-ray.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

After about 15 minutes, she was done and came outside to wait for the results. It was going to be a while so we agreed to meet Carly and Spencer at Gilini's. We ordered the coconut cream and they came soon after.

"Hey kiddos," Spencer beamed. "How are you?"

"Good," Sam replied, but the anxiety was obvious on her face. Carly looked concerned aswell. "What's wrong?" she asked.

We told her about the x-ray and that we were waiting for the results, and she reached over to take Sam's hand. "You're scared, aren't you?" She nodded shyly.

"Sam," Spencer said softly. "It's ok to be scared, you know. We're all here for you, coz we love you." We all stared at him in amazement.

"Deep," Sam said, and we all laughed. We got talking about iCarly and when we were going to do the next show, when my phone rang. "It's the results," I announced, and we headed back to the hospital.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The doctor was sat waiting for us as we entered the room. She smiled warmly and started: "Sam, we have your results. I can tell you that the drug is working and your tumour has got slightly smaller. How have you been feeling?"

As the doctor said this, Sam released a visible and audible sigh of relief. I held her hand in mine in my lap. The she replied: "Better, but I'm a little tired. And my hair is getting thin."

"I'm afraid that your hair will fall out quite quickly, Sam. Now we know the drug works, we need to give you some more to get you through the next 2 weeks." Sam given the drip again and the drug was placed inside her. I held her hand throughout.

Sam POV

We were walking home hand in hand with Carly. Freddie pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple. I sighed contently and snuggled in. We said our goodbyes to Carly and Freddie opened the door to the apartment.

We watched the new episode of Girly Cow before getting some dinner and getting into bed coz I was pretty tired. My hair covered my face and I held it, wishing that it wouldn't go away. It was getting thinner and thinner by the day. Freddie saw me and asked what was wrong. I looked up at him and asked: "I'm afraid of losing my hair, Freddie. I don't know what to do."

He stroked my left cheek with his thumb and said: "Well, you can buy a wig to wear. I'll help you choose it."

"But I don't really want people to notice my hair thinning," I mumbled.

"Well, you could shave it off and then get the wig," he suggested, still caressing my cheek. I stared back up at his beautiful eyes and asked if he could do it.

Tears started to form in his eyes and he nodded. "Of course I will baby."

A.N: Meh! Could've been better, anyway lemme know what you think. Emma xoxo


	7. Head Shaving and Surprises

A.N: Hey guys! Thought I'd update coz I have no school! At least for today anyway! We finally got shut for the snow. Good times, anyway here's chapter 7.

Freddie POV

I woke up to the soft of Sam snoring on my chest. She looked so angelic; as if she was away from all the problems, in her dreams. She interrupted my thoughts by nuzzling against me as she woke up. I smiled at her and she giggled contently back. We had decided to do iCarly once Sam had her hair sorted out, so we got dressed and headed through to Carly's to plan it.

"Hey," she beamed, opening the door brightly. We sat on her couch – well, I did – while Sam went and helped herself to some root beer and frozen pizza. Carly and I laughed to ourselves, and then Sam just turned around, her mouth filled with a slice of pizza. "What?" she said muffled through the food.

We said it was nothing and she came back to rejoin us, her head resting sleepily on my shoulder. I stroked her hair as Carly talked about what to do with iCarly. "And then we finish off with Random Dancing. That sound good to you?" she asked.

I nodded, and then looked down to notice Sam sitting back up. She asked: "Guys, could I read out some of the nice messages people have been sending me on the website? They mean a lot and they're really helping me through this."

"Sure," I replied. "Which bit should we take out?" Carly considered this, before replying: "I think it should be the Messing with Lewbert bit. We do that like every week."

We all agreed that was the best way to go, and while Carly and I made lunch, Sam read the messages that had been sent to her. Her eyes welled up with happiness and awe as she scrolled down the page. She caught me smiling at her and curtly replied: "What you looking at? Don't keep Momma waiting when it comes to lunch."

Carly laughed and we all eat our lunch of ham sandwiches and potato chips. "Have you chosen the messages yet?" Sam nodded and showed us the messages she had chosen as they were on the screen. One was from Poppy, aged 10.

It read: _Hey Sam. My mom is typing this for me and she says hi. I think you're ace. You and Freddie are an amazing couple. I love you guys so much. I have cancer too. Its leukaemia and its terminal. I know what's going to happen but it helps to know that one of my role models is going through hell too. I love iCarly, and you guys rock! Get well soon, Poppy. _

I had tears in my eyes and so did Carly. "Hey, I have an idea," she announced. "Why don't we invite her to come on the show?"

"Yeah," I replied. "She should come." We contacted Poppy's mom and told her to keep it as a surprise. She obviously agreed and we arranged her travel and accommodation.

We stayed at Carly's to watch the new series of America Sings, then left to go to bed as Sam was feeling a little sleepy. Saying our goodbyes, we entered our apartment. My mom was home and she smiled as we walked in. Sam excused herself to get changed for bed and while she was there I reserved something for Sam at the local jewellers.

I entered the bedroom to find Sam already snuggled under the crystal white sheets, her beautiful hair resting on the pillow. I got in with her and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Pulling her closer, she lifted her head and turned to face me.

"Freddie?" she asked timidly, playing with her fingers as she spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused why she had suddenly become so shy.

"Can we do the shaving of the head thing tomorrow? I just want it over and done with and not have to suffer as little bits of my hair fall out," she replied.

I nodded and we decided to head to the hairdressers the next day. She nuzzled against me and I embraced her and fell asleep contently.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

It was the next morning and Carly was meeting us in the hairdressers to decide which wig was the best. I headed to the jewellers to pick up my order while they chose the wig. After much deliberation, Sam settled on a mane of scruffy but sexy blonde hair and we headed to Groovy Smoothies for lunch.

Tebo served us our food and we ate it, talking about how would be the best way to surprise Poppy when she came. When we finished, we headed home to Carly's. Sam squeezed my hand, and whispered in my ear: "Can we do it here? I might need Carly's support." I nodded and while Sam used the bathroom, I told Carly. She said it was completely fine and I went to get the shaver.

Sam sat on the chair in the centre of the living room, and Carly squeezed her hand in reassurance. She smiled at her before I asked while stroking her cheek; "Are you sure, sweetie? You don't have to, you know."

But instead she nodded and said: "I'm sure, Freddie. I trust you." I kissed her full on the lips, not caring that Carly was right there. Pulling away, I smiled like the happy nub I was and Sam giggled back.

Closing my eyes, I gently pressed the shaver to Sam's hair. A lock came out and fell to the floor. Sam didn't look at it; she just sat there as the rest of her beautiful hair was shaven off. When I was finished, she turned to face me, her eyes watering with fresh tears. "Do you still love me, Freddie?"

I knelt down to her level and held her face in my hands. "Yes Sam. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You're my sun, my life, my world. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I fall asleep. You're the reason I breathe. I know we're too young to actually do this, but I don't care. Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?" I opened the box in my pocket to show her a beautiful diamond ring.

Happy tears fell down her gorgeous face and she nodded wildly. "Yes," she breathed. "YES YES YES!" she shouted, and attacked me with kisses. I smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger. Carly looked at us with tears in her eyes before joining in the hug.

Spencer walked in the room and exclaimed: "I SEE HUGGING!" we laughed and Carly told him we were engaged. He smiled and made us all celebratory spaghetti tacos.

A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! 3 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	8. Meeting Poppy and Wedding Arrangements

A.N: Sorry for the no update. Been busy with school and Crimbo stuff. Visited a medical museum today for history revision and it was rank. Anyway, here's chapter 8. This chapter has a pretty big jump time-wise coz the whole chemo thing was gonna get a bit boring.

Carly POV

We celebrated long into the night before Sam headed home because she was tired and she'd had a big day. I hugged them goodbye and fell asleep on the couch, exhausted.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The next morning, I woke to meet with Sam. She looked pretty with a cute red and white summer dress and white pumps. Her new hair was pinned back in a half-up half-down do. The ring on her finger glistened in the reflected light as she brushed her bangs away.

We headed to Galini's for breakfast and stuffed ourselves with the caramel and chocolate pie. While we gathered our stuff to go shopping, a young girl walked up to Sam. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked timidly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam nodded and signed her book for her. She mumbled a thanks and left to sit with her mom. We walked the short journey to the bridal store and browsed the dresses. Sam chose a beautiful, elegant dress with the fabric pulled to one side of her waist and beaded detail. (Link: .com/strapless-wedding-dress-featuring-a-perfect-sense-of-femininity/ the first one)

Appearing from the changing room, I nearly cried with happiness. She looked so beautiful. Freddie was going to be a very lucky man.

We reserved the dress for the date and went back to my apartment. Poppy was going to be on the show tonight so we spent about 2 hours rehearsing and prepping for the show.

Sam POV

Freddie, Carly, Spencer and I went to Groovy Smoothies for lunch and Carly went to order our food. The server turned and we all went wide-eyed as Griffin was standing there. His face lit up when he saw Carly and Freddie and I shared a knowing look. We both knew exactly how he felt. He was in love with her, and I had an inkling that Carly was in love in him aswell.

Heading back, we made the final preparations for iCarly and started the show.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

"So, finally you're all well aware that Sam is soon to become a Mrs. Benson," Carly said, an amused look on her face. She pressed the "oooo" and "aww" buttons on the remote in my hand and Freddie kissed me lightly on the cheek. We both blushed a deep shade of red and giggled nervously.

"Well, I've had a rough time recently, as you are all aware of. Anyway, a girl contacted us here on iCarly and she inspired me to keep going and I would really like you all to meet her. But, she doesn't know that's was gonna happen," I said in a whisper.

"Please welcome...POPPY!" She appeared from the side behind the car and immediately ran to hug me tightly. She wasn't wearing a wig; instead he had a bandana on her head.

We listened to Poppy's story and I asked why she didn't wear a wig and she replied: "To show people I don't care what they think." Her words touched my heart and instinctively I found myself pulling my own wig off. I heard Freddie and Carly gasp as I did it. Turning to the camera, I smiled and kissed Poppy lightly on the head.

Poppy stayed for a while playing some games with us, and we said she could visit anytime. Her mom picked her up and she phoned later to tell us Poppy had a great time and wouldn't stop talking about it.

5 MONTHS LATER

Sam and I had bought the dress we first decided on, and I had overseen Freddie buying his tux. They were so cute, and I felt so happy for them getting married. I headed to the store to pick up the dresses as they were getting married in a couple of days.

Sam had been continuing with her treatments, and she showed me that a little of her hair was starting to grow back. I walked into the apartment block when I saw Griffin carrying a box. Presumably with pee-wee babies in it.

Since Griffin had been working at Groovy Smoothies we had really started to reconnect. I was kinda hoping to take him as my date to Sam and Freddie's wedding.

"Hey," he grinned, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Hi," I smiled, and hugged him back.

"Listen," he said, his gaze shifting from my face to the floor. "I was wondering…if you wanted…to…go out…with me….Again. If you want to, not that you have to, but I-"

I interrupted him by kissing him fully on the lips. He smiled like a goofball when I pulled away and I blushed, looking at the ground. "I'd love to go out with you," I giggled. He kissed my cheek and said his goodbyes.

I walked into the apartment on cloud nine, but was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Sam and Freddie giggling, with his arm draped around her shoulders while they talked to Spencer.

They stayed for another night while we planned iCarly for the next websiode. Sam excused herself to get washed while Freddie helped Spencer with his latest sculpture. Heading to my room, I grabbed my pj's when I noticed Sam staring t the dress that was hanging on the back of my door. "You ok?" I asked.

She spun at my voice and smiled before replying: "Yeah, it's just that some much has happened over the last few months. I can't believe I'm getting married." She brushed a strand of her newly-grown bob from her face.

"Second thoughts?" I asked, curious.

"NO WAY!" I shouted, and she laughed. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and immediately hid shut the door to my room before Freddie could see it. He just looked at us suspiciously, and we shared a giggle as we went back downstairs to watch Girly Cow.

A.N: Could've been better! Anyway, 4 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	9. The Wedding

A.N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 9. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as this will probably be the last update of 2010. I might not be able to for a while after aswell as I have exams in January and I have to read some crap book for English over the holidays. P.S. I don't actually own iCarly.

THE WEDDING

Sam POV

I groaned as I heard the sharp squeak of the curtains being opened. Carly was standing there; beaming down at me while I lay snuggled up in bed. Frowning, she ran forward and yanked the covers straight off me. "Hey!" I protested, trying to take them back.

"Come on Sam, it's your big day! We need to get you all dolled up for the ceremony! We only have 4 hours!" Carly grinned at me. Horrified, I looked at the clock. It was 10am. Freddie and I were getting married at 2. I heard Carly's loud laughter as I sprinted through to the bathroom.

After some time, I emerged wearing my bathrobe and my hair half dry with a towel draped around my neck. Meanwhile, Carly had got everything ready. Make-up and hair products filled most of the hotel bed, and the dress was hanging by the door. I took my place in front of the Hollywood- style vanity mirror while Carly got to work on my hair.

A while later, my makeover was complete. My hair – I decided to wear a wig for the wedding as I wanted a full head of hair - was tied up in an elegant bun with thin curls shaping my face, and my bangs pushed to one side. My make-up was natural foundation, mascara, eyeliner with subtle blusher and lip-gloss. I had to admit, I looked amazing. Carly had done a great job.

I painted my nails as I waited for Carly to complete her look. Her bridesmaid dress was chocolate brown and had a beautiful bow tied to one side of the waist. (Link: .com/biography/list/theloops/bridesmaids-dresses first one)

Her hair was loose with soft curls running through it and her make-up was minimal. We checked ourselves our one more time before I finally changed into my wedding dress. It fit perfectly and clung to all the right parts of my body. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I realised what was going to happen. I was going to marry Freddie Benson, and I couldn't wait.

I turned back round to Carly and smiled. "You look gorgeous Sam. Freddie is one lucky guy," she beamed. I giggled. "So," she asked, leaning towards me as we sat down to wait for Spencer and my Mom to arrive – he was giving me away –"have you got anything planned for the wedding night?" she laughed, pulling a saucy smile.

I blushed a deep scarlet and nodded. Her face lit up. She started to jump up and down excitedly and repeatedly said: "TELL ME! TELL ME!" I shook my head firmly and tapped the side of my nose lightly. "It's a secret," I smiled. "But I'll tell you how it went when I get back from honeymoon. If we have a honeymoon."

Carly's eyebrows creased into a frown. "What do you mean?"

I toyed with the beads on my dress while I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "He hasn't booked one I don't think." Carly smiled weirdly back at me. "Keep your hopes up, you never know."

I gasped and smirked: "You know something I don't, don't you?"

She grinned evilly and did the same secret gesture that I did. We talked about this and that, nothing particularly important, when there was a knock at the door. Carly opened it to reveal Spencer and Mom standing fully dressed. She looked amazing and had tears in her eyes looking at me. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Darling, you look so beautiful," she whispered.

I hugged her tightly and replied: "Thank you." Spencer gave me hug and lightly kissed my cheek. I blushed thinking about that stupid little crush I used to have on him. We looked at the clock and it said 1:45pm. Spencer turned to look at me and said: "You ready kiddo?" Everyone's downstairs waiting for you. Freddie's gonna love your dress."

I nodded and he placed the thin veil in the clips in my hair. Draping over my eyes, it flowed down to about my waist. I linked arms with Spencer and headed downstairs to the ceremony. Carly saw Griffin dressed handsomely in his tux and grinned broadly. They linked arms together and he kissed her on the cheek. Carly blushed as my mom headed to the vicar to tell him to start the music.

We heard the first few chords of the wedding march as I slowly walked down the aisle. I saw Freddie look up at me and he grinned.

Freddie POV

I was astonished. Sam looked so beautiful and happy: an angel gliding down the aisle. Her hair looked so soft and framed her face perfectly. The light blush on her cheeks brought out the colour in her aqua blue eyes. I grinned at her as she floated down the aisle.

Spencer kissed her on the cheek and I took her hand. Together, we walked to the altar where the vicar was waiting. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness before God the marriage of Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward Karl Benson."

(A.N: I decided to miss the vows out as they would take too long :P)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the vicar said, and after lifting her veil away from her face, I kissed Sam passionately on the lips. She giggled and cuddled me when we pulled away. "I love you," she whispered in my ear. I kissed her lips again and replied: "I love you too, baby."

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Carly POV

The reception was beautiful and classy and smiles were all round as Spencer read his best man script. We laughed all the way through it, and then it was Freddie's turn to speak. He stood proud and said: "Today has been the happiest day of my life. Over the last few months, since Sam had been diagnosed, I've changed a lot and grown as a person, and fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the process."

The whole room awed and Sam blushed while hiding her face in Freddie's torso. Griffin kissed my temple lightly and I snuggled closer into him.

Freddie continued: "Which is why I'm taking her on a trip to Paris and Rome for our honeymoon." Everyone gasped as Freddie gave Sam the tickets while wiping her happy tears. She hugged him tightly and grabbed his hand to dance.

A couple of hours later, they were waved off as they drove to the airport for their honeymoon.

A.N: 4 reviews and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	10. Author's Note

Hey everybody, since I'm not getting that many reviews, I've started a new one called iPreggers but I did have an idea of doing a companion piece to this about Sam when she is completely cleared of the cancer in the future. Lemme know what you think. Preferably in a review. Lol emma xoxo


End file.
